Cancer is a disease of aberrant signal transduction. The most dangerous forms of cancer are malignant cells that metastasize to distant sites in a body. Metastatic cells have acquired the ability to break away from the primary tumor, translocate to distant sites, and colonize distant and foreign microenvironments. Cancer cell metastasis requires cellular capacity to 1) detach from a primary tumor, 2) migrate and invade through local tissues, 3) translocate to distant sites in the body (via lymph or blood), 4) colonize a foreign site, and 5) grow and survive in this foreign environment. All of these behaviors are linked to cell adhesions. Cell adhesions control the physical interactions of cells with their microenvironment. Cell adhesions also initiate signals that dictate tumor cell growth, death, and differentiation. At the cellular level, metastatic cells have overcome restraints upon cell growth and migration that result from physical linkages and signals conveyed by cell-cell contacts. Malignant cells often have increased interactions with surrounding extracellular matrix (ECM) proteins that provide linkages and signals that promote several aspects of metastasis.
Levels of protein tyrosine phosphorylation regulate a balance between cell-cell and cell-ECM adhesions in epithelial cells. Elevated tyrosine kinase activity weakens cell-cell contacts and promotes ECM adhesions. Alteration in levels of tyrosine phosphorylation is believed to be important for tumor cell invasiveness. Tyrosine phosphorylation is controlled by cell membrane tyrosine kinases, and increased expression of tyrosine kinases is known to occur in metastatic cancer cells.
EphA2 is a 130 kDa receptor tyrosine kinase that is expressed on adult epithelia. A member of the Eph family of tyrosine kinases known as Ephrins, EphA2 is a transmembrane receptor tyrosine kinase with a cell-bound ligand. EphA2 expression has been found to be altered in many metastatic cells, including lung, breast, colon, and prostate tumors. Additionally, the distribution and/or phosphorylation of EphA2 is altered in metastatic cells. Moreover, cells that have been transformed to overexpress EphA2 demonstrate malignant growth, and stimulation of EphA2 is sufficient to reverse malignant growth and invasiveness. EphA2 is a powerful oncoprotein. The present invention is directed to compounds and methods that target EphA2 for the diagnosis and treatment of metastatic cancers.
One approach to cancer therapy is the administration of preformed antibodies to predetermined tumor antigens. This process is known as passive antibody treatment. An example of passive antibody treatment is the use of Herceptin® for the treatment of breast cancer. Herceptin® is a humanized form of a murine monoclonal antibody specific for the extracellular domain of Her2/Neu. The basis for treatment with Herceptin® is that 25-30% of metastatic breast cancers overexpress the Her2/Neu receptor tyrosine kinase. Herceptin® has been well tolerated in clinical trials and shows much promise for the maintenance and regression of metastatic breast cancer.
Effective passive immunotherapy for treatment of tumors requires isolation and preparation of an antibody that: 1) targets an antigen that is overexpressed in metastatic tumors; 2) targets an extracellular epitope of said antigen; 3) is not cross-reactive with any other antigen in a patient's circulation; and 4) exhibits tumoricidal or tumoristatic activity.
In a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to the selection and use of antibodies that are specific to an extracellular epitope of EphA2. The methods of this invention include the preparation, selection, and use of EphA2 specific antibodies for cancer therapy.
Another approach to cancer treatment is to use agonists to stimulate expression. For example, EphrinA1-Fc, the extracellular domain of ephrinA1 linked to immunoglobulin heavy chain, (see Miao, H., et al., EphA2 kinase associates with focal adhesion kinase and upon activation, inhibits integrin-mediated cell adhesion and migration, Nature Cell Biol 2, 62-69 (2000), hereby incorporated by reference) can be used to increase the phosphotyrosine content of EphA2. Thus, in another preferred embodiment, this invention relates to the use of agonists or antagonists to alter the expression of EphA2 in metastatic cells.
Thus, this invention is directed to the use of agonists and antagonists to alter the expression of EphA2. EphA2 may be targeted by use of artificial or hybrid forms of the protein, protein inhibitors, antisense oligonucleotides, or small molecule inhibitors. Also, while a preferred embodiment is directed to use of monoclonal antibodies, polyclonal, artificial, and hybrid antibodies are known in the art. It should be understood that use of techniques known in the art to target EphA2 are within the scope of this invention.
One aspect of this invention is a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of mammalian metastatic tumors which overexpress EphA2, comprising a compound that specifically interacts with an extracellular epitope of EphA2 in an amount effective to reduce metastatic disease and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In the preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition comprises the antibody B2D6, an antibody that specifically binds to an extracellular epitope of EphA2
Another aspect of this invention is a method of treating a patient having a metastatic tumor which overexpresses EphA2. The method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutic amount of a compound that binds to an extracellular epitope of EphA2. In a preferred embodiment, the compound is an antibody.
A third aspect of this invention is a method for detecting the presence of metastatic cells. The method includes use of a labeled antibody specific to an extracellular epitope of EphA2. A cell sample is incubated with the antibody, unbound antibody is removed, and the bound labeled antibody is detected.
An additional aspect of this invention is a method for producing antibodies which inhibit metastatic tumor proliferation by specifically binding to an extracellular epitope of EphA2. This method includes injecting tyrosine phosphorylated proteins into the lymph nodes of a mammal, harvesting the lymph nodes, fusing the lymph node cells with myeloma cells to form hybridomas, and selecting hybridomas which produce antibodies specific for EphA2.
In still another aspect of this invention, a pharmaceutical composition for treatment of a mammalian metastatic tumor is provided, the composition comprising a compound that alters expression of EphA2 in an amount effective to reduce metastatic proliferation of said tumor, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier therefor. In a preferred embodiment, the composition comprises an ephrin.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.